Jehoon's Day Off
by Kpop fanfic 2019
Summary: It was a hot day in the end of August and 1team finally had a day off. This was their time relax and enjoy a day off as normal 20 year olds before they had to think about starting new music. However, as the other members decide to spend their day outside, Jehyun and Junghoon have plans to do something else indoors.


1team_for_life

Follow on insta ;3

This is a fanfiction between 1teams Junghoon and Jehyun. I call them Jehoon ;)

Please enjoy!

It was a hot day at the end of August and it was the one rare days where 1team had a free schedule. "Alright guys gather around!" 1teams manager yelled. 1team stood around their manager as he handed out 100 dollars in envelopes each. "Go have fun on your free day and be safe." Jehyun ran over to Junghoon to immediately pair up for the day. "Let's go" he said, "Before someone tries to join us." While walking around for awhile Junghoon and Jehyun come across an ice cream truck. Many children were around so Junghoon and Jehyun had to act as if they weren't together. "Let's go get some ice cream" Junghoon said, "I'm sweating so much but I don't know if it's the sun or you." Jehyun laughed at Junghoon's corny joke and slapped him playfully on his arm. Jehyun and Junghoon get their regular flavor,vanilla, and sat on a bench to enjoy it.

It took about 15 minutes for the children in the area to disperse after getting ice cream and Junghoon and Jehyun were basically alone. Junghoon noticed that Jehyun was looking around as if he was searching for something. Just when Junghoon was going to ask him, Jehyun grabbed Junghoon's hand and pulled in the opposite way. "Where are we going?" Junghoon asked. "Somewhere private." Jehyun answered.

Junghoon ended up being taken to behind a GS25 (which is a popular chain of convenience stores in Korea). "We have 200 dollars Jehyun I can run inside and go buy you something if you don't want to go insi.." But before Junghoon can finish his sentence he's shut up by Jehyun's soft lips on his. Both of their tongues became entwined. Junghoon felt as if he was going to melt onto the floor. "You may look stronger but you know I am. I have you wrapped around my finger.." Junghoon blushed angrily knowing that what Jehyun said was true." Jehyun took his hand and slowly slid it under Junghoon's shirt as he rubbed up and down on his abs. "Your nipples are getting hard." Jehyun whispered into Junghoon's ear, "And I know you have a boner, but we can't handle that here so just hold on. "Ok" Junghoon said. He was out of breath and really worked up from Jehyuns touch but, he was trying his best to calm down. "We need to go somewhere to handle your problem. "Jehyun giggled. "It isn't funny." Junghoon said, "Trust me I'll get you back."

Junghoon and Jehyun eventually ended up walking back to where they were staying with the other members. Junghoon hadn't calmed down a bit, so Jehyun still had to walk in front of him to avoid any attention being drawn to his obvious boner.. "Oh you guys are back early. It's only been about an hour." 1teams manger said, "Tired already?" "No just taking a break." Junghoon quickly finished his sentence and dragged Jehyun into the closest room. The room they were in was shared by Jinwoo and Rubin but they didn't care. "Ok I'll fix your problem now" Jehyun sighed. However, Junghoon decided to take action by himself. To Jehyuns surprise he was quickly tossed onto the bed and kissed. Junghoon went from kissing his lips, to his neck, to his chest. "I was supposed to do this to y..you." Jehyun panted. "Well this is me getting you back." Junghoon said while smirking, "But just remember to keep your voice down, we don't want manger to hear us." Junghoon quickly pulled down Jehyun's pants to behold the bulge in his underwear. "Your not going to take off the rest?" Jehyun asked, "I definitely don't mind."

"Not yet." Junghoon said with a smirk, your gonna have to entertain me. "What am I supposed to do?" Jehyun asked. "Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" Junghoon replied. Jehyun rolled his eyes and stood up. He pulled down his underwear to reveal his penis. He then laid Junghoon down on the bed and sat on him. Jehyun aimed his penis in Junghoon's face and started to jerk off. He repeatedly did quick up and down motions as he closed his eyes from the pleasure. Junghoon could tell that Jehyun was close by the smell of the pre-cum from his dick. So to help him out he began to lightly lick to tip. For Jehyun that was the final straw. He exploded his semen in Junghoon's mouth. Junghoon swallowed every last drop and out of lust for Jehyun, kissed him so he could taste his own cum. "I'm entertained." Junghoon mischievously said. He took off both his pants and underwear and to reveal his dick. "It's time for your punishment." Junghoon said. Jehyun moved so that he was on his stomach, but before he had the chance to adjust Junghoon plowed it his ass with full force. Jehyun was surprised he didn't come with that first thrust because it felt like he could've. Every thrust Junghoon did made Jehyun's ass jiggle. Jehyun gripped onto the sheets from the pleasure he was feeling and moaned into the bed.

Junghoon was overwhelmed with cockyness knowing that he was giving Jehyun pleasure. He decided to change positions and picked him up. They were now in a standing up position. His hands were holding Jehyun up by his thighs and Jehyuns back was on the wall. While holding Jehyun, Junghoon thrusted upwards trying to hit the very tip of Jehyuns of his ass. Jehyuns neck laid on Junghoon's shoulder as he was fucked. He lightly bit Junghoon's shoulder to stop the moans that were escaping his mouth. "I know it feels good Jehyun but, you have to keep your voice down." Junghoon laughed. "I kn.. Aghh!,I know b..but it's your fault." Jehyun said barely getting his words out, "If you want me to be quiet your going to have to slow down." With that statement Junghoon thought about how they're manager may walk in any minute now. Junghoon did one last burst thrusting into Jehyun with all his power as Jehyun's juices fell on the floor. Definitely not slowing down. "I'm gonna cum!" Both Junghoon and Jehyun grunted in sync. Jehyuns ass tightened as Junghoon unleashed loads on semen into it. Jehyun's body gave out from finishing and just laid in the arms of Junghoon. Both of them knew they had to go before they were caught. (May have already been). After cleaning up (and scrubbing evidence) both Jehyun and Junghoon walked out. Jehyun held onto Junghoon's arm as they walked past their manager trying not to show he was having trouble walking. "You guys heading out?" They're manager asked. "Yup." Junghoon answered, "Going back out to enjoy our day off. We don't get many, and still have money to burn." When Jehyun and Junghoon were out of sight they're manager laughed as he thought to himself. _They're so obvious. _he thought, _That wasn't even they're room. But I'll keep it to myself._

Later that day both Rubin and Jinwoo walked into their room as they dropped their stuff exhausted from their day. Rubin laid on his bed and then looked at Jinwoo. "Do you smell that?"


End file.
